Saving His Life (An Emmett Cullen and Jacob Black Story)
by LoveMpregGirl2014
Summary: How could Jacob fall for a married man no less a vampire and why did Emmett Cullen save him from being crushed is our wolf and our huge vampire in love. The Character's belong to Stephanie Meyer Not me thank you should I continue this story yes or no there's more
1. Chapter 1

Saving His Life

Chapter One

Jacob looked right at the truck coming his way and he said ''I can't change'' he was terrified. He closed his eyes and whimpered when he heard the crash. Jacob's eyes opened and looked up at the Cullen that was in front of him Emmett looked down at him and said ''I couldn't let it crush you so'' and hopped out of the way and toke his hand and helped him out the dent. Jacob said ''you didn't have to…'' Emmett said ''its fine'' and left and walked back to his car were the Cullen's stood Bella wasn't there that day. The blond chick huffed at me and I walked away.

Rose screamed ''why did you save the mutt'' Emmett groaned ''Rose I didn't want him to get killed for some reason''. Rose growled and stormed into the house Alice said ''Emmett'' Emmett said ''what sis'' and Alice said ''I don't see your future anymore'' Emmett said ''well the future can change back'' and Alice sighed and said ''alright then''. At 8pm there was a knock at the door Rose had gone hunting. Emmett went to the door and stared at the wolf there. Emmett said ''Bella isn't here…'' Jacob said ''I know that'' he turned red and muttered ''I made you something I refuse to be in your debt'' Emmett said ''really'' Jacob said ''thanks for helping me I froze up back there'' he ran his fingers through his long hair and handed over a container. Emmett said ''and I can't eat so'' Jacob rolled his eyes and said ''I know that I looked up in one of the elder's books some recipes that are made with blood and I substituted human blood with bear blood eat them if you want or throw them away'' and he moved his hair out the way and said ''bye'' and ran off. Emmett looked at the container and opened it and they were cookies made out of blood but hardened. He took a bite and muttered ''these are actually pretty good'' they were amazing Jasper said ''I felt something weird when he came to the door'' Emmett said ''taste one and shut up'' and Jasper toke one of the cookies and said ''can we eat…'' and Emmett said ''eat and shut it'' and Jasper sighed and toke a bite and muttered ''wow''. Alice said ''you guys are you eating…'' Jasper put the cookie in her mouth and Alice muttered ''wow amazing it taste's sweet like a cookie but its blood wow'' and toke one and Emmett said ''hey these are mine I didn't see you saving the pup'' and Alice said ''pup huh'' smirking and Emmett said ''shut up''.

2 weeks later

It was the meeting with the wolves Jacob couldn't get Emmett off his mind he tried to stay home but Sam didn't let him every wolf knew about the crush on the big Cullen. Paul hated it with a passion. Sam said ''everyone keep their minds off of the Cullen thing that's an order Jacob doesn't want Edward to know and tell the Cullen'' the pack said ''alright''. Seth stayed human with Jacob and to shock everyone Paul stayed human too. Everyone knew about the crush on Jacob from Paul just not Jacob. Paul was only nice to Jacob and Emily those were the only two who could do no wrong in his eyes. Paul was just as big as Emmett and strong too. They got to the clearing the Cullen's were shocked too. Emmett looked at Jacob and the boy had his hair in a bun and had on a half shirt and jeans. Seth whined ''Jake pay attention to me'' Jacob said ''pay attention to the meeting'' Seth was a couple of months younger then Jacob they were the youngest in the pack. Seth grinned and Jacob screamed when Seth tickled his sides. You could see the fire in Jacob's eyes when he growled ''Seth!'' and chased him Seth said ''hehe'' Jacob said ''Paul'' Paul looked at him and Jacob said ''get him'' and Paul said ''fine'' and chased him and Seth screamed ''no fair'' they had a couple of minutes to spare. Sam's wolf hit his snout and he growled and Paul brought Seth to Jacob struggling. Paul said ''here'' and Jacob said ''thank you'' and bowed and jumped Seth. Seth whined ''Jake stop it'' when Jacob tickled him back not stopping until Sam growled at them and Jacob and Seth calmed down. Seth growled ''bastard'' Jacob said ''bitch'' both spit their tongues out and turned to the side and huffed. Esme Carlisle Jasper and Alice and Emmett couldn't help but laugh at the two. Edward and Bella showed up Paul looked at Emmett and Emmett couldn't help but growl at the wolf. He didn't like him for some reason he didn't like him near Jacob or even talking to Jacob. By the end of the meeting Jacob and Seth had fell asleep Leah growled and changed and put on clothes and picked up her brother putting him on her back she growled ''stupid pups''. Paul picked up Jacob, Jacob moved closer into Paul's chest and he sighed softly Paul sniffed Jacob's head and growled ''MINE'' and Emmett growled Jasper and Edward had to stand at his sides and Carlisle in his front so the wolves wouldn't know that he was trying to attack.

Emmett shook his head and muttered ''what the hell just happened'' he just went into a huge blind rage. Carlisle said ''son did you know you were about to attack Paul'' Emmett said ''I was pissed and I just wanted to…'' Rose slapped him in the face and Esme squeaked ''Rose!'' Rosalie growled and ran off. Emmett muttered ''I remember wanting to take Jacob from him and then nothing after that''. They got home and Emmett walked into his and Rose's room and all of her stuff was gone Emmett said ''I should have known she would leave'' Edward said ''brother'' Jasper said ''well now you can change your room around'' Emmett said ''really Jasper'' Jasper said ''yeah'' and picked up the bed and threw it out the window. Esme screamed ''Jasper Hale!'' Jasper said ''um I didn't do it'' Emmett couldn't help but laugh Jasper smirked and Emmett said ''thanks'' Jasper said ''no problem now to run from mom'' and he toke off and Esme came to the room and said ''now clean up now! I have a young vampire I need to find'' and toke off in the same direction Jasper did. Edward and Emmett said ''Jasper's in trouble when she gets him''. Edward said ''do you want to know if you have feelings for Jacob'' Emmett said ''yes but…'' Edward said ''come to the movies Friday with me and Bella he's coming too'' and he walked out and Edward yelled ''you're welcome by the way little brother'' and left out the house. Emmett sighed and looked around and looked at the broken window. Alice walked in and said ''I'll help you out with redoing your room if you want'' Emmett said ''no thanks I got this'' Alice whined ''fine''.

Friday

Seth said ''where you going'' Jacob said ''to the movies with Bells and Edward''. He was in a green and gold t-shirt that showed off his muscles and his curves he had on jean shorts. Seth said ''those shorts make your butt just pop out'' Jacob squeaked ''Seth shut up!'' Seth said ''you have a huge butt'' and Jacob growled. Seth said ''sharing is caring so share some of it with me'' Jacob couldn't stop the laugh that came out Seth started to laugh a bit too Seth said ''I'm serious Jake I have no butt'' Jacob said ''Jarred seems to think you do the 15 year old turned red and said ''shut up Jake'' and Jacob grinned Jacob had just turned 16 a month ago. Jacob said ''ok bye Seth'' Seth said ''uh huh big ass'' and Seth squeaked and ran off when Jacob turned around Seth yelled ''I love you Jakey'' and disappeared around the corner.

At the Cinema

Emmett texted Edward ''dude where are you and Bella''

Jacob groaned and said ''Bella you told me to meet you in front of the Cinema where are you''

Edward replied ''Bella's not feeling well so it will just be you and Jake''

Bella said ''I'm sick Jake just go on without me''

Jacob groaned and put his foot against the wall and said ''I got here for no…'' he stopped when he heard ''hey Jacob''. Jacob looked at Emmett Cullen and said ''hold on a second'' he went around the corner of the Cinema and called Bella's phone Bella said ''hello'' coughing.

Jacob screamed into the phone ''you're not sick bitch you set me up both of you!''.

Bella said ''hehe about that um…''

Jacob said ''I hate you so much Bella''

Bella said ''you're welcome'' and hung up Jacob growled ''I know she did not just freaking hang up on me''. Emmett stood there shaking his head and then he got a chance to really look at what Jacob was wearing. Emmett said ''you look good'' Jacob turned red and said ''um…thanks I guess'' he sighed and Emmett said ''so let's go in'' and Jacob the walked into the fast and the furious 6. Emmett bought Jacob some popcorn and some candy. Jacob said ''you didn't have to buy it'' Emmett said ''I wanted too''. He looked at the screen and Jacob looked at his face Emmett's eyes were sparkling because of the projection screen. He blushed harder and sunk into his chair. Emmett smirked when he smelled Jacob's cheeks turn red. Emmett said ''pup you do know that we are the only ones in here right now''. Jacob gulped down his drink and shook his head. Emmett said ''I could have my way with you if I wanted to you know that right''. Jacob turned redder Emmett pulled Jacob to his lap and said ''I now know that you are my boyfriend''. Jacob said ''ok'' Emmett grabbed the back of his neck and pulled the pup to him and kissed his lips. Jacob moaned and whimpered Emmett growled Emmett kissed to his ear and he growled ''I love these shorts'' and Jacob whimpered when Emmett grabbed his ass. Emmett smirked sucked on the boy's ear and Jacob gasped when he came in his pants. Emmett said ''you're so sensitive pup I haven't even touched you and you came''. He pulled up the boy's shirt and said ''I wonder what sounds you will make when I do this'' and Jacob whimpered when Emmett sucked on his nipples.

Emmett smirked when Jacob gripped his hair Jacob whimpered ''nnn…Emmett''. Emmett couldn't stop the growl that came out he bit down on Jacob's nipple hard Jacob's scream was blocked out by the gun fire in the movie. Jacob whimpered his head falling to Emmett's shoulder. Emmett smirked three times in a row he growled when he heard some people at the door. He put Jacob on the floor and the people walked in and Emmett didn't except Jacob to rub the tent in his jeans. Emmett looked down and said ''pup…'' Jacob looked up at him and then licked the jean front Emmett groaned in his head. Jacob pulled out his cock and Emmett said ''not…'' he gasped when Jacob licked up his cock. Jacob said ''mmm'' and started sucking like a lollipop. Emmett's hands gripped the armrest's he growled ''fuck'' when Jacob sucked on the head.

Jacob pulled off and licked up and down and Emmett growled ''suck it'' Jacob obeyed instantly and put the head back into his mouth and sucked hard and got half of Emmett's 12 inches into his mouth Emmett broke the two armrest's his eyes rolled back in his head. Jacob moaned around his cock and sucked harder Emmett growled ''fucking hell man'' and grabbed Jacob's head and started fucking the tiny pups mouth pounding into his mouth like his life depended on it. Jacob was gaging around his cock Emmett couldn't stop he wouldn't stop he watched Jacob's eyes water and Emmett pulled out and Jacob gasped and Emmett went back to fucking his throat. Jacob's gaging made him fuck his throat harder Emmett felt he was being watched but he didn't care he grunted and came down his mates throat and Jacob gasped swallowing over and over again. Emmett groaned ''Jesus'' he looked down and said ''I'm…'' Jacob licked the side of his lips and Emmett growled and pulled Jacob up and growled ''MINE'' he kissed Jacob's lips and said ''wow pup wow''. Jacob said ''I have never done that before'' he rubbed his jaw and Emmett looked at him shocked and said ''you're a virgin'' Jacob huffed and said ''yes I am got a fucking problem with that'' Emmett growled ''no I don't I won't mind being the first and the last person to fuck you into eternity I won't mind being the only name that you scream over and over again'' Emmett whispered ''do you know what you will be screaming'' Jacob whimpered ''no'' Emmett smirked and said ''I'll tell you'' his hand went to Jacob's ass and he growled ''you will be screaming Emmett fuck me harder'' Jacob came in his pants again and whimpered softly. Jacob growled ''stop making me girly'' and Emmett said ''I did nothing wrong'' smirking.

Mike Newton looked at the popular Cullen he was one of the people who had walked in and he watched the whole thing the boy with him was fucking hot. Mike rubbed his cock thinking about the boy being on his knees sucking his cock man that would be great. The movie ended and Mike stared at the boy standing up and walking out with Emmett the boy had a sexy body too not only his mouth was sexy but his ass was too. Mike licked his lips he walked out Emmett was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Mike walked past him Emmett didn't even notice him his mind was still buzzing from the amazing BJ.

He walked into the house and Edward said ''what the hell Emmett you did that with Jacob''. Emmett said ''well stay out of my head'' Edward growled ''your fucking replaying it over and over loudly''. Emmett said ''what I can't help it if I'm still buzzing from it'' Edward growled ''you're sick he's a pup'' Emmett said ''well he's the one who wanted it'' Edward shook his head and said ''I'm going to Bella's'' and Emmett said ''don't be trying to get what I just got''. Edward growled ''shut up'' Emmett said ''besides I don't think anyone could do it as well as Jake''. Edward groaned ''eww ok shut up'' and he ran off.

Jacob grinned skipping to Seth the next morning. Seth said ''what happened'' Jacob said ''I was ditched but Emmett was too so we watched a movie together at the Cinema''. Seth said ''really you two watched a movie at the Cinema what movie'' Jacob said ''huh'' Seth said ''alright I don't wanna know what you did to him or what he did to you and by the look of that bruise on your jaw I really don't wanna know'' Jacob squeaked and looked in the mirror and there was a bruise on his jaw bone. Seth said ''hoe'' and Jacob whined ''shut up'' Seth sang ''hoe…oh who's a hoe Jakey'' Jacob whined ''Seth'' Seth kissed his cheek and said ''aww I'm sorry that you're a hoe''. Jacob growled and slapped him in the head and huffed and said ''ok if I'm a hoe who has a vibrator oh Seth'' Seth growled ''you said you wouldn't say that outside the house'' Jacob huffed and Seth said ''alright, alright I'm sorry ok'' Jacob said ''ok'' and they kissed cheeks Seth said ''but seriously is his dick huge like the rest of him'' Jacob growled ''Seth'' Seth whined ''what'' Jacob said ''I'm not talking about my boyfriend's dick to my friend'' and walked away. Seth said ''come on please'' Jacob sighed and said ''fine yes it's huge'' and walked away. Seth squealed and followed.

Monday

Emmett got out of his truck and saw Jacob leaning against a motorcycle his hair was in a bun. He looked up and toke off his sunglasses and all the girls squeaked. Alice Jasper and Edward said ''hello Jacob'' Jacob waved Emmett walked over and backed him up into the motorcycle and said ''hey princess'' Jacob growled ''don't call me that'' Emmett said ''nope I like it'' and Jacob growled and Emmett bent down and kissed his lips pulling him closer to him and growling. All the girls gasped Jacob pulled back and said ''really'' Emmett said ''what I wanted to let them know that your MINE'' and kissed him harder and wrapped an arm around Jacob's waist. Jacob whimpered and moaned and Emmett smirked and pulled back said ''I'm going to be late if I don't go in'' Jacob said ''ok'' and Emmett said ''what are you doing here anyway'' Jacob said ''oh the Rez High School is sending me and Seth and Embry and Quil with your science class to the green house trip tomorrow'' Emmett said ''alright princess'' and Jacob whined ''didn't I tell you…'' Emmett kissed him and Jacob whimpered and purred and Emmett pulled back and said ''bye princess'' and Jacob muttered ''uh huh'' Emmett smirked and walked into the school.

The next day

Jarred said ''you four got everything right'' the four said ''yes Jarred'' and they got out Jarred said ''Seth''. Everyone looked at the Rez boys Seth walked over to Jarred and Jarred said ''see you later pup'' he rubbed his head and kissed his head and Seth stood on his toes and kissed his lips softly and said ''ok'' and followed Jacob. Quil growled holding onto Embry and Embry said ''Quil'' Quil said ''there's so many white people''. Embry shook his head and kissed his cheek and said ''come on let's go'' Quil nodded and Jacob looked and Emmett came up behind him and said ''who are you looking for'' and Jacob said ''I wasn't looking for anyone'' Emmett said ''oh baby your killing me''. Jacob smirked and shook his head and Seth said ''come on Jake you're sitting with me right''. Jacob said ''the warden call's and I must answer'' and kissed his cheek Emmett said ''I'll see you at the garden'' Jacob nodded.

Quil and Embry were listening to music they fell asleep during the ride on each other. Seth said ''those jocks are staring at you Jake'' Jacob shrugged Seth said ''I don't like it''. Jacob said ''let's just play a game ok'' Seth said ''ok I spy with my little eye'' Jacob squeaked ''really Seth'' and giggled and Seth said ''what!'' grinning. Mike moved behind them and said ''so what are two cute Rez student's doing with us''. Jacob sighed and Seth said ''ugh'' Seth said ''anyway Jake Jarred is taking me to Seattle for our second date isn't that cool'' Jacob grinned and said ''of course it is''. Mike said ''I enjoyed the show Friday'' Jacob looked at him Mike said ''I'm getting hard just thinking about you on your knees''. Seth said ''you fucking…'' the bus stopped at the gardens and Emmett got on the bus before anyone got off. He punched Mike in the face breaking his jaw instantly. Emmett picked him up and growled ''say it again I dare you and I will cut off your dick and shove it up your ass!''. He dropped him and held out his hand and Jacob toke it and Emmett got off the bus Seth Embry and Quil followed Emmett got down on his knees and said ''I'm sorry Jake''. Jacob said ''Em…its ok…'' Emmett said ''no it's not I felt like we were being watched and I didn't protect you all I'' Jacob stood him up and said ''its ok Emmett I'm ok, I still love you'' Emmett looked down at him Jacob kissed his lips softly. Emmett said ''I love you too'' Embry and Seth fake cried and whined ''aww so beautiful'' wrapped in each other's arms. Jacob growled ''shut it'' and Embry and Seth whined ''Jakey poo why so mean'' Emmett said ''Jakey poo'' and Jacob growled ''you guys!'' Emmett said ''I have to go get yelled at by the teacher'' and kissed his lips Jacob nodded and Emmett said ''Jasper and Edward will watch over you because I think I'm in deep trouble'' Jacob growled ''I don't need to be watched Emmett''. Emmett pouted and Jacob groaned and said ''fine whatever'' Emmett kissed his lips and then he walked to the teacher.

Jasper and Edward kept their distance but they were still watching. Seth said ''I can't believe Emmett did that though how did he''. Quil said ''I texted him that a jock was bothering you two but I don't know how he heard that'' he shook his head and said ''he deserved it I would have done the same thing if it was Embry or if it was any of you three I would die protecting you''. Embry Seth and Jacob all squealed and all of them hugged Quil and said ''aww we love you Quil'' Embry cooed ''but I love him more'' and kissed his lips. Quil turned red and said ''sheesh you guys'' and his cheeks stayed red.

Alice sat there was Emmett to keep him clam they had been taken to a meeting room the jocks that were Mike's friends were there too Mike was holding his jaw with ice on it. Emmett growled the guy was still standing Alice said ''Emmett clam down please''. Emmett growled ''I'm lose it Alice I swear'' Alice said ''you do want to get back to Jacob right then just tell your side and let's get this over with big brother'' and crossed her arms. She growled ''I wouldn't mind beating his ass either going to talk to my brother…'' the teacher walked in he said ''ok what in the hell happened back there you Mr. Cullen were not on the bus''. Emmett said ''I received a text saying my boyfriend one of the Rez student's was being bothered by a jock I get on the bus and he's saying perverted things and I lose it and I just punch him and I take my boyfriend and I see if he's ok''. Emmett looked at the group and growled and they backed up Mike said ''you…were…nowhere'' the teacher said ''I see no blame on Mr. Cullen's side but you can't be punching someone every time they get near your boyfriend Mr. Cullen so I'm making you stay on the bus for the reminder of the trip'' Emmett said ''fine'' and walked out.

Jacob grinned staring at the worms play Alice skipped over and squeaked ''oh Jakey''. Jacob said ''hey Alice where's Em'' Alice said ''he's been sent back to the bus but Mike and his friends have been sent to the school well Mike the hospital so he's…on the bus…'' she winked and skipped over to her boyfriend. Seth said ''go on I'll be fine with Quil and Embry'' and walked over to the two and jumped on Quil's back and said ''carry me'' and Jacob giggled and shook his head. Emmett smirked when he smelled his mate sneak on the bus. Emmett said ''really Jacob sneaking around''. He had his earphones in and he was laying on two seats with his arms behind his head. Jacob said ''what your teacher's guarding the door'' Emmett opened his eyes and Jacob was in the next seat looking over at him. Emmett put his hand up and Jacob stared and toke it and squeaked when Emmett pulled him on top of him. Emmett growled when Jacob sat up and his ass was right on his dick. Emmett growled ''I like this position very much'' Jacob squeaked ''Emmett'' Emmett pulled the boy down and kissed his lips taking out his headphones Emmett flipped them over he looked down at Jacob under him and growled ''MINE''. Jacob whined ''come on Emmett not…'' Emmett went to Jacob's neck and started sucking Jacob gasped gripping Emmett's hair he whimpered ''feels so good'' Emmett smirked his hands going lower still sucking on the base of Jacob's neck. Jacob's hair was coming out the bun it was in Emmett growled ''you look so sexy like this so cute'' and kissed his neck Jacob said ''I'm not…'' he gasped his eyes rolled back when Emmett's hand toke out his cock and he started rubbing. Jacob whimpered Emmett said ''what were you saying'' Jacob shook his head from side to side totally not remembering. Emmett growled ''now like I was saying you're so cute under me like this'' and Jacob felt Emmett rub his hole Jacob said ''Emmett'' Emmett pushed into the tight space his finger being engulfed in the wet heat. Emmett groaned and said ''you're so hot I want to be inside you so bad'' he pushed inside deeper and Jacob's nail's dug into Emmett's shoulder Emmett silenced Jacob's scream with his lips. He growled and licked his hand clean Jacob huffed and whimpered and Emmett put him on his lap zipping up his pants and watching the boy sleep. Emmett kissed his head softly and rubbed his back and growled ''MINE''.

Paul was there when the buses got there was with Jarred. He crossed his arms Seth ran over to Jarred and kissed his lips and whined ''I missed you'' Jarred said ''I missed you to pup''. Embry and Quil got off holding hands and Jacob got off to he looked and saw Paul. Paul was walking over when Emmett walked over and kissed Jacob's head. Paul growled Emmett looked up and growled back. Jacob said ''Paul Emmett don't come on brother let's go home ok I'll make something for us to eat'' grabbing Paul by the ear dragging him Paul whined in pain like a puppy he said ''ow, ow Jake let go that fucking hurts''. Jacob said ''well you growled first so you're in trouble'' he tossed Paul into the front seat he seriously tossed him into the car and shut the door and wiped his hands he huffed. Emmett smirked and Jacob said ''what you're in trouble too you growled back instead of being the bigger person''. Emmett said ''uh I'll text you'' and kissed his cheek and left in a flash. Jasper said ''my, my big brother are you scared of your smaller mate'' Emmett said ''hell yes did you not just see him pick up a 350 pound wolf like he was a rag doll''. Jasper said ''yes I did'' Emmett said ''what it was freaky'' Jasper shook his head like really.

A week later

The Cullen's were having a dinner party with the wolves. Jacob said ''Paul be nice'' Paul growled ''you know I hate the Cullen's and you know I hate Emmett and you know I love you''. Jacob said ''Paul'' he thought ''now I'm being just like Bella'' he sighed. Paul said ''but I will protect you always until you come to your senses and realize that I'm better for you and don't worry I'll be nice and you're not like Bella if that's what you're thinking you're not leading me on I have loved you even when you were a brat''. Jacob said ''Paul I hate you'' Paul said ''no you don't'' and walked inside. Emmett jumped down from the roof and said ''hey princess'' Jacob said ''I told you not to call me that'' Emmett said ''well it's not going to stop so get used to it'' he said ''get on my back'' Jacob said ''why'' and Emmett growled and Jacob said ''fine gosh'' and climbed on and Emmett jumped onto his balcony and said ''this is my room''. Jacob growled and Emmett said ''and I change out everything in here when Rose left'' he was behind him and he kissed his neck and said ''including the bed'' he started sucking on his neck and Jacob whimpered and Esme said ''dinner's ready Emmett!''. Emmett growled and said ''let's go then'' and Jacob walked out the room and Emmett smirked. After dinner Emmett walked outside and Paul was there Paul said ''if you ever hurt Jake you will regret it and I will take him from you'' Paul walked inside and said ''I will be civil for Jake but remember that is a promise''. He walked back inside and started picking with Seth. Edward said ''I think he isn't joking'' Emmett said ''I won't hurt Jacob'' Edward nodded and Emmett punched him and Edward growled chasing him.

Chapter Two

A month later

Emmett walked to the door he was having a romantic evening with Jacob so the Cullen's went hunting for the whole night. Esme had cooked and even made some food that Emmett could eat for the occasion. Emmett had borrowed one of Edward's classical music CD's he didn't really like classical music that much and it was playing throughout the house. He had never done this before ever it was strange to him but he loved Jacob and wanted to. Emmett ran to the door when he sensed Jacob. Jacob didn't even knock before he opened the door. Jacob jumped and Emmett said ''nervous much'' Jacob huffed and said ''no'' and Emmett smirked and pulled him into the house and held onto his waist and kissed his lips hard Jacob moaned and whimpered. Emmett growled kissing him harder so hard that Jacob's lips were bruised. Jacob whimpered when Emmett pulled back Emmett growled ''eating first'' he walked to the dining room.

Jacob said ''Esme cooked'' Emmett said ''hey I could have cooked this'' Jacob crossed his arms and said ''really because I had witnessed you burning water''. Emmett growled ''hey that was one time and I was distracted by someone's lips against mine and someone's neck under my teeth''. Jacob turned red and Emmett smelled him getting aroused he smirked. Jacob said ''still you burned water'' Emmett said ''fine yes mom cooked you won't get poisoned by the cooking''. Jacob said ''good'' and kissed his cheek and grinned.

2 hours later

Jacob looked up at Emmett's dark eyes they were filled with lust Emmett's vampire side had taken over. Emmett kissed his lips softly at first but then kissed him harder. Jacob whimpered ''Emmett'' Emmett growled his hand's going to Jacob's exposed stomach in the half shirt he wore Emmett went right down to his spot were Jacob would whimper and moan from him sucking at the base of the neck making a huge hickey. Emmett growled ''MINE'' and Jacob gasped when Emmett moved his hand to his nipple playing with it Emmett moved and Jacob whimpered and Emmett ripped the boy's shirt off and pants. Emmett growled and looked down at him Jacob said ''Emmett'' Emmett kissed his lips again and Jacob felt his finger push into him. Emmett growled at the tightness of his mate he toke out his cock and Jacob whimpered in pain when Emmett started to push into him. Emmett's golden eyes came back Emmett looked down at him and Jacob's eyes were closed he whimpered and Emmett kissed his lips softly and said ''I love you Jacob so much'' and Jacob's eyes opened and he pulled Emmett's lips to his and he kissed his lips back. Jacob wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and purred and Emmett pushed deeper and he groaned ''so tight'' and he thrusted up and Jacob screamed ''oh god'' Emmett growled watching Jacob's eyes roll back. Emmett growled and pulled out and thrusted back in and Jacob came hard and Emmett growled and flipped them over and said ''ride my cock pup''. He pushed up and Jacob gasped and started to fuck himself and Emmett smirked watching the pup.

Jacob was whimpering and moaning his name Emmett grabbed the boy's hips and moved him faster thrusting into him. Jacob whimpered ''Emmett harder fuck me harder'' Emmett growled and flipped them over and Jacob was on his hands and knees. He grabbed Jacob's hair and pulled it back and growled ''beg me more'' stopping. Jacob whimpered ''don't stop'' Emmett growled ''don't stop what princess'' Jacob whimpered ''fucking me'' Emmett growled and Emmett thrusted deeper and both came hard and Jacob whimpered falling to the bed and Emmett pulled him into him and said ''see I told you'' Jacob growled ''shut up trying to sleep'' and Emmett smirked and looked at the time it was 2am. He said ''I'll let you get some sleep then''. Jacob curled against him and purred ''I love you Emmett'' and Emmett kissed the boy's head. He loved that he could make the wolf into a girly mess.

A week later

Jacob woke up and whimpered his body was hot so hot he was so horny it didn't make sense he whimpered. Billy said ''son are you ok'' Jacob was fingering himself he said ''dad I don't feel to good''. Sam walked in and smelled the air and he said ''Jacob's in heat to so be Seth and Embry'' Billy said ''so um…'' Sam said ''yeah he's….'' he coughed and Billy said ''oh'' Sam said ''I'll take him to the Cullen's'' and sighed.

Emmett was about to leave for school when a sweet mouthwatering smell hit him it instantly made him hard. Jasper groaned feeling so much lust in the air. Alice said ''Jasper'' Jasper's eyes turned black Alice said ''come on'' and dragged the boy away. Edward said ''Sam is coming'' and Sam's truck pulled in and Sam said ''I'm dropping Jake off here before any other wolves smell him'' Jacob got out on wobbly legs and Emmett sniffed and growled Sam said ''he's in heat'' and he left. Emmett toke the boy into the house to his room and Jacob whimpered ''Emmett so hot''. Emmett said ''I'll go get…'' Jacob pushed him to the bed his eyes changed color his wolf was out. Emmett said ''Jacob'' Jacob growled ''MINE'' he kissed Emmett's lips and then went down and Emmett growled ''fuck!'' when Jacob swallowed his cock before he could even get fully hardened. Jacob moaned and sucked harder bobbing his head up and down sucking hard. Emmett's hand went to the back of Jacob's head and he started fucking his throat. Jacob gagged but kept sucking and slurping. Emmett groaned and said ''pup oh fuck man'' Jacob moaned and pulled off and licked the 12 inches and then went back down Emmett yelled ''fuck!'' when his cock went down Jacob's throat and he came hard down the boy's throat. Jacob licked him clean Jacob's eyes were still changed he climbed on top of his mate and whimpered ''I want you to fuck me please fuck me hard'' Emmett lost it his cock hardened and his eyes blackened.

Emmett growled ''you want this cock puppy'' and he flipped them over and thrusted his whole cock into him Jacob cried out and ripped the covers he was gripping. Emmett growled spreading the boy's legs he growled ''I'm going to ruin you'' and thrusted harder grabbing the boy's shoulder's and pushing the boy roughly onto his cock thrusting up hitting the boy's prostate over and over again. Everything inside of Emmett growled ''breed him make him MINE only''. Jacob came hard and was still hard Jacob whimpered ''fuck me harder Emmett pushed the boy down on his back and spread the legs of his mate and pounced into him breaking the bed Emmett growled and pushed Jacob against the wall denting it and he thrusted harder into him and growled ''MINE'' biting his neck hard. He came deep inside him his cock knotting inside the boy until every last ounce of his cum was inside his mate he licked the bite mark clean. He growled ''MINE'' and his eyes changed back and Emmett looked at Jacob sleeping in his arms and then looked at the room and muttered ''wow''. Everything was broken the bed there was a hole in the wall bits of blanket was everywhere. Emmett smirked.

Jacob woke up and yawned luckily for the Cullen's it was only for one day that the wolves were in heat because I don't think the contractor would have survived coming over single day of the week. He whimpered his ass hurt he couldn't even stand he could feel cum still coming out of him. Emmett appeared at the door and said ''I'll bring you some food stay in bed'' Jacob said ''ok'' and laid back down.

A week later

Everyone at the pack table looked at Jacob making cereal with hot sauce and milk he had mixed the hot sauce with the milk and then added sugar and then the cereal. Seth said ''you're not going to eat that are you''. Jacob said ''duh yeah I am I'm starving'' and put the spoon to his mouth and ate it and moaned. He said ''this is so freaking good'' and ate more. Paul said ''uh what the hell'' Sam said ''I don't know man''. Jacob said ''muffin'' Paul handed it to him and Jacob added butter to it and Jarred and Quil ran outside to get sick. Embry said ''eww ok now something's wrong''. Jacob said ''nothing is wrong with me gosh'' and kept eating. Billy said ''he got sick this morning'' Jacob said ''so I think I ate something bad last night''. Paul said ''and this isn't bad you're eating butter on a blueberry muffin Jake''. Jacob said ''what's wrong with it'' he went to the fridge and poured some soda into a cup then orange juice. He drunk that and said ''ahh I'm so full'' and sighed and he looked and everyone's eyes were on him he growled ''what!''.

Jacob sat in the living room of the Cullen's with his arms crossed. Emmett said ''what's wrong with him'' Sam said ''something's wrong he got sick…'' Jacob said ''bad food'' Sam said ''this morning and then at breakfast he started eating weird stuff like Blueberry muffins with butter on top of the muffin and then hot sauce and milk with cereal'' even the Cullen's face's twisted. Bella said ''it sounds like you're pregnant Jake that's all food cravings and morning sickness''. Paul said ''that's not possible'' Sam was thinking Edward said ''he's heard of it'' Sam growled ''stay out of my head it's only happened to one male wolf ever in the history of our tribe''. Jacob said ''I'm not pregnant ok'' Emmett was shell shocked he was sitting there like a stone not moving. He had frozen when Bella said the word pregnant.

Jacob said ''Emmett'' Emmett was gone in a flash Jacob squeaked ''Emmett!''. He couldn't change into his wolf he passed out and Paul caught him. Paul was shaking he growled ''I told him if he hurt Jake I would take Jake I mean it''. He said ''let's go'' Seth and Embry followed rubbing Jacob's head asking him to wake up. Sam said ''I know this is shocking but he shouldn't have done that Jacob is my brother and he left him like that when he does come back tell him to stay away from Jacob or he will have a whole fucking pack to deal with!'' he looked at Jarred and Quil and said ''come on''. Edward said ''Emmett'' he sighed.

Chapter Three

A week later

Seth whimpered ''Jakey you have to eat sweetie'' Jacob had been crying for a week ever since he woke up he's been in his room. Paul grabbed the food and walked outside Embry said ''where are you going'' Paul walked to Jacob's window and jumped up and landed in the boy's room. Jacob screamed ''get out Paul!'' Paul sat on the bed and said ''no'' Jacob stared at him and Paul pulled out the burger and Jacob's stomach growled he ignored it. Paul said ''that's really showing him what for your going to starve yourself and hurt the baby real smart that's shoving it in his face alright''. Seth and Embry were listening Jacob touched his stomach and said ''am I really…'' Paul said ''don't know but it's a possibility you have an alpha and friends to back you up and help you we are your family your dad has been worried sick he might not like that his 16 year old is pregnant but he cares for you and his grandchild now eat''. Jacob sat on the bed and toke the burger and started eating Paul said ''if that jerk doesn't like the fact that you are pregnant I'll be its father's then'' Jacob looked at him and hugged him tightly and finished his burger and said ''I'm still…'' Paul pulled out another one Jacob said ''thank you Paul'' Paul nodded and said ''let's get out of here you need to shower'' Jacob growled ''thanks for making me feel better'' Paul said ''what you have been in here for a week'' and smirked. He wrapped an arm around Jacob's shoulder's and said ''let's go stinky'' Jacob growled ''really nice talking to a pregnant person like that''. Paul said ''love you'' and rubbed his head. He moved the dresser out of the way and they walked out. Sam Emily, Quil Embry and Jarred Seth were standing there when he walked out. Sam said ''yeah Paul's right you do stink'' Emily hit him in the chest and said ''stop it Sam'' and handed him some clothes Embry some towel's and Seth handed him a soda. Jacob hugged them except Sam and Paul. They said ''hey what did we do'' Jacob growled ''you teased a pregnant person'' and slammed the bathroom door shut. Paul said ''hormones what are you going to do'' Jacob screamed ''shut the hell up asshole'' Seth said ''yay our beautiful Jake is back''. Paul smiled and walked out the house.

A week later

Emmett walked back into the house Esme screamed ''your fucking grounded what the hell were you thinking! Not calling for two weeks we have been looking everywhere for you!'' Esme never cursed she was sad and pissed if vampire's could cry she would have. Emmett said ''mom…'' Esme turned and sat down beside Carlisle. Carlisle said ''Emmett where have you been for the past two weeks'' Emmett said ''I don't know really it was a blur'' he sighed and looked and said ''where is…'' Edward said ''Jacob oh he's on the Rez where you can't see him you pissed off an entire wolf pack in 5 minutes now they won't let you a foot near Jacob or anyone in this family Carlisle has been trying to call to check on Jacob and your baby and they won't pick up at all''. Alice said ''they won't even let Bella over to see her best friend because she's with us'' Esme said ''what if they won't even let you know when he has the baby''. Emmett was growling he ran off and Edward said ''he's going to the Rez border''.

Emmett got to the border and Paul was sitting in a tree he jumped down and said ''wow you're here after two weeks'' Emmett said ''let me see Jacob''. Paul said ''I told you didn't I that I would take Jacob if you hurt him and I meant every last single word of it you lost the right when Jacob passed out, you lost the right when Jacob didn't eat for a week starving him and the baby, you lost the right when you ran away like a coward now that baby and Jacob are MINE!'' he turned and walked away. Emmett growled and punched a tree he yelled ''that baby and Jacob are MINE he loves ME not you I will have my family BACK!''. Paul turned and smirked and said ''let's see that happen'' and kept walking. Jasper groaned when Emmett walked into the house Emmett dropped to the floor and Esme walked over and put her son's head to her stomach and said ''what are you feeling'' Emmett said ''anger sadness depression I want my family I didn't mean to run off I was just shocked I didn't know how to handle it''. Esme said ''and Jacob has been feeling like this for two whole weeks not just today like you have sweetie''. Emmett sighed.

Jacob watched his cellphone ring Emmett's theme song ''Bang, Bang'' he loved the song because he loved Emmett. Jacob turned off his phone and huffed Emmett said ''babe turn back on your phone''. He sighed and sent texts all though out the night and morning then the next night then the next morning he didn't hunt or move just sent texts. He said ''please princess I'm so sorry I hurt you please call me I was confused and I didn't mean to leave please answer'' Emmett sighed he groaned and laid back in the bed where Jacob's smell was still heavy.

3 weeks later

Jacob turned on his phone and 100's upon 100's of texts poured into his phone so many phone said ''deleted last paragraph of text's''. He then got 1,000 calls and 1,000 voicemails. He whimpered he listened to them Emmett said ''princess I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I love you so much all I want is to know that you're ok I want to know if our baby is ok I'm at the border I've been here camping out for three weeks I'm sorry ok you don't have to forgive me…'' the call ended. He looked outside it was snowing he growled and sighed even if Emmett was a vampire it was still cold. He put on a coat and boots and walked down stairs he just had a tiny bump to the tummy it wasn't really noticeable. Seth was drinking hot coco on Jarred's lap he said ''where you going it's cold outside''. Jacob had moved in with Paul a week ago since his house was way bigger than his dad's. Jacob said ''to my dad's to check on him'' Seth said ''ok want me to come with''. Jacob said ''no I'm ok'' and Seth nodded and snuggled back to Jarred. Even with the fire place lit. Jacob sighed and walked outside.

Emmett sent another text and he heard ''Bang, Bang'' and he looked up and Jacob was walking over he stopped at the border. Emmett said ''princess'' Jacob said ''take this'' and tossed him the coat Emmett said ''I'm not cold…'' Jacob said ''so'' Emmett put on the coat and Jacob said ''why are you here''. Emmett said ''I missed you so much'' Jacob said ''you left me for two weeks and you didn't call me to say I don't want the baby or I want the baby or how are you''. Emmett said ''I want the baby I was just shocked'' Jacob yelled ''how do you think I felt!'' he growled and breathed in and said ''I felt just like you did I was scared all I wanted was you to say something or hug me but you didn't you left me by myself I'm not going to cry because I did that for a week and I'm not going to get pissed because I did that already too now I'm just limbo I need to get back to Paul's before he gets back with Embry and Quil''. He turned and Emmett said ''why are you at Paul's'' Jacob said ''my room and my house are too small so he made me come to his house''. Emmett growled ''Jacob please just don't stop…'' Jacob said ''I can't stop loving you Emmett but that's not good enough for me to even think about forgiving you for leaving me for two weeks when I didn't know if you were dead or with someone else or trying to hurt yourself or what or if you were going to come back to me''. He ran off Emmett said ''princess'' Jacob went behind a tree and his lip trembled and he shook his head and went back to the house.

A month later

Paul looked at Jacob playing with the hem of his shirt and said ''let's go''. Jacob said ''huh'' Paul said ''let's go out'' Jacob said ''um…pregnant''. Paul said ''you can barely tell come on let's just go into town then I have to get some stuff for thanksgiving anyway so you're coming then we can get some ice cream''. Jacob said ''it's freezing outside and you're talking about ice cream'' Paul said ''what you don't want any'' Jacob pouted and said ''maybe, maybe not who knows Paul smirked and pulled him up.

At the store

Paul said ''so what are you making me for thanksgiving''. Jacob said ''I am not making you anything you jerk'' Paul said ''why not I burn everything so you want to have a burnt turkey'' he went to the stuffing and said ''oh yes and burnt stuffing inside the brunt turkey that sounds fantastic by the way maybe I should cook''. He kept on going down the lane Jacob squeaked ''no way you're not cooking nothing'' Paul said ''are you sure because I can make a mean burnt sweet potato pie I bet the baby would enjoy it and the smell in the house the way it stays in the house for days ahh''. Jacob couldn't stop laughing Paul smirked and said ''there don't pout it doesn't suit you a scowl would suit you better than a sad face'' and he went back to picking up stuffing's. Jacob stared at Paul he was making him feel a lot better he grinned and shook his head and said ''alright if I'm going to cook rule one and the only rule is that you stay out of the kitchen and away from anything that cooks''. Paul said ''agreed I guess'' and smirked he sniffed and growled he stood in front of Jacob. Bella Esme and Alice walked in and Bella looked and said ''Jake'' Paul growled. Paul said ''let's go Jake'' Jacob said ''but Paul it's Bella I want to see her'' Paul growled ''no…'' Jacob said ''you will have to deal with my pouting and I won't cook at all''. Paul said ''only her then'' and Jacob nodded they sat in the diner and Bella said ''how are you''. Jacob said ''fine you can see my bump a tiny bit'' Bella nodded and said ''Emmett has been building a crib for you um…'' Paul growled and Jacob said ''Paul has already built one''. Bella said ''ok oh and Alice has gone shopping she's gotten you some sweat pants and t-shirts so you can be comfortable, Esme has already started to study different baby foods to make''. Jacob said ''Bella I don't even know if I want to go back I know the family has done nothing wrong but…'' Bella said ''you still love Emmett and he loves you he wants you home and I want you back to I miss you I want to rub your tummy just like you would if I was pregnant Jake I want to help paint the nursery and pick out baby clothes and argue who's going to be the god mom out of Embry me and Seth which I am by the way anyway''. Jacob shook his head and smirked Paul said ''it's getting dark'' Jacob said ''I'll see you later Bells'' and hugged her. Bella said ''Emmett loves you Jacob and he loves HIS baby'' Paul growled and Jacob said ''stop it Paul'' and rubbed behind his ear and left. Carlisle was outside he walked over and Paul growled Carlisle said ''move so I can talk to my son-in-law about my grandchild or I'll move you for you'' Jacob said ''Paul just move please its ok alright I haven't been to the doctor yet'' Paul growled but nodded. Jacob said ''what…'' Carlisle hugged him tightly and Jacob squeaked and hugged him back and said ''Carlisle'' he was shocked because he had never hugged Carlisle ever. Carlisle pulled back and said ''alright now are you feeling ok'' Jacob turned red and said ''yes I feel fine I haven't been getting sick though'' Carlisle said ''you haven't had any prenatal vitamins because you're not supposed to stop getting sick until the second month I believe and I know your almost at a month in a half I want to see how the baby is developing and how quickly it is I mean I can see bit of your stomach and it's you're not supposed to have one until the second month I just want to get you into my office for a few minutes so I can run some tests''. Jacob said ''ok I'll come'' and sighed he looked at Paul and said ''I'm going to go Paul said ''I'll call Sam then'' and got out his cellphone.

Sam and Paul stood at the door of Carlisle's study. Edward said ''they don't trust us'' he had Bella next to him Alice was next to Jasper and Esme was in the make shift doctor's office with Jacob and Carlisle. Emmett was on the staircase watching very closely. Esme grinned when there were two heartbeats along with Jacob's. Carlisle said ''so that's why your stomach is bigger than normal I think your fine I want you to take vitamin's and I want you to stay off your feet just in case the reason could be that you're not getting sick is because you're not a normal mother your wolf genes make your morning sickness fluctuate''. Jacob toke the pictures that Carlisle took and walked out. Paul said ''are you ok'' Jacob grinned and handed one to Sam Paul and he walked over to Emmett and handed one to him Emmett looked and said ''there's two'' Jacob grinned and nodded and Emmett hugged him tightly and Jacob sighed and purred softly and Sam said ''come on Jake we have to go tell Seth and Embry they are going to freak''. Jacob nodded and Paul said ''I'm going to put this on the fridge'' Jacob shook his head and said ''that one is mine I'm putting it in the baby book'' Paul said ''sure it's yours'' Jacob growled Paul said ''alright, alright gosh''. Jacob ran back over to Emmett and kissed his cheek and said ''bye'' and left with Sam and Paul.

December

Jacob was 3 months almost 4 months Jacob whined ''I feel fat!''. Paul Sam and Jarred said ''really you don't look it''. Jacob sighed and Collin and Brady ran in and said ''Jake, Jake can we rub your tummy''. Jacob grinned and said ''yes come on'' and they climbed on the sofa and grinned and rubbed his tummy and said ''there's two of them in there'' Jacob nodded and Collin said ''I hope they are boy's'' Brady nodded and Jacob said ''will you not like my baby's if their girls'' Collin said ''we will like them we just won't be able to play with them because their girly''. Jacob giggled and shook his head and Leah growled ''so girls are weak huh'' the two kids squeaked and ran off. Leah shook her head and said ''so Jake how big are you now'' Jacob screamed ''I told you!'' he ran to his room and Paul growled ''Leah'' Leah put her hands up and said ''what in the hell did I do''. Sam said ''he thinks he's fat I think this is the sadness stage'' and sighed and Leah said ''oh'' and she went to the room and said ''Jacob I didn't mean weight pup I meant month''. Jacob peaked his head out and said ''really'' Jacob said ''I'm 3½ months'' Leah said ''oh ok'' and said ''come on sit'' and he came back and sighed and muttered ''sorry you guys''. Sam sipped tea and said ''it's cool'' Jarred and Paul said ''yeah'' Jacob sighed and leaned back and grunted and Paul said ''what'' Jacob said ''I think one just kicked''. Seth and Embry busted in and squeaked ''what!'' they were outside with Collin and Brady. Jacob squeaked and said ''there goes the other one'' and Seth and Embry climbed over Leah and went to feel his tummy Embry said ''that's so freaking cool they are kicking hi I'm Uncle Embry yes, yes'' and Seth whined ''move Embry'' and said ''hi babies Uncle Seth here''. Jacob giggled and said ''you guys are stupid'' and sighed and looked at Paul and said ''come over here'' Paul walked over Jacob decided that if he and Emmett got back together Paul would be the god dad to the twins''. The rest left and Jacob said ''Paul'' Paul was feeling his stomach he said ''yeah''. Jacob said ''do you want to be the god father if I do get back together with Emmet I know you don't like him and all'' Paul said ''yeah I won't mind besides I imprinted'' Leah screamed ''shut up!'' Paul said ''I wasn't going to fucking tell him Leah''. Leah said ''oh'' Jacob screamed ''what you and Leah!'' Leah groaned and hit herself in the head. Everyone ran in and Jacob said ''you two hate each other and not to mention you two have temper's and are always fighting''. Paul muttered ''I know it happened last weekend''. Leah said ''I'm not happy about it either'' Jacob grinned and said ''I guess you have to be the god mom Leah'' Leah said ''so'' Paul said ''she's happy about it she's not showing it though'' and smirked and Leah growled ''shut it'' and looked away.

Emmett called Jacob's cell Jacob said ''hello''

Emmett said ''um hey princess''

Jacob said ''hey Emmett'' everyone shut up looking at Jacob

Emmett said ''for Christmas I want to have you over if you want I mean you can stay with Paul…'' Jacob said ''I'll come I guess Paul is going to Leah's for Christmas''. Paul said ''I was going to….'' Seth said ''shh''.

Emmett said ''alright then are you ok''

Jacob said ''yeah the babies kicked just now everyone went insane''

Emmett said ''oh'' he was upset that he missed it Jacob said ''if you want to come to the border I'll meet you there'' and hung up and put on his jacket he said ''I'll be back'' Seth said ''what why are you leaving'' Jacob said ''so he can feel the babies kick''. Paul growled and said ''I'm coming'' Jacob looked at Leah and Leah said ''no you're not'' Paul growled he had to listen to Leah. Leah said ''did you growl at me'' Paul grunted ''no'' Leah said ''good'' and patted his head.

Emmett watched Jacob walk over and he walked over the border and said ''come here'' and Emmett walked over and Jacob toke his hand and put it against his stomach. Emmett said ''hi my babies'' Emmett felt them kick he grinned and said ''they kicked they kicked''. Jacob giggled and said ''I know Emmett they have been kicking for an hour'' he sighed and Emmett kissed his lips and said ''I miss you''


	2. Chapter 2

Saving his Life Two

Chapter One 4 months later

Jacob squeaked ''Emmett'' Emmett was there in an instant he said ''yeah princess'' Jacob whimpered ''babies coming NOW!''. Emmett said ''oh'' he stood their shocked and Jacob screamed ''Carlisle!''. Emmett shook his head and then ran but ran right into Carlisle he grunted and Carlisle grunted to. Esme said ''really you two'' and sighed and said ''come on sweetie'' and picked him up taking him to the clinic. She laid him down and Bella and Alice and Jasper were there. Jasper sent out calming waves to Jacob, Jacob said ''thank you'' Jasper said ''no problem brother'' Jacob said ''Call Paul and Leah please'' Bella nodded and left. Paul said ''what''

Bella said ''the twins are coming'' Paul hung up and said ''you guys the twins are coming'' Embry and Seth changed running Sam said ''I could have driven'' smirking. They still didn't like Emmett or the Cullen's but they were Jacob's family. Sam went to his truck to get Billy. Paul and Leah changed Paul said ''are you excited'' Leah muttered ''yeah I guess'' and Paul rubbed against her and Leah grinned and toke off. No one knew the sex of the twins yet so they were all excited. Seth and Embry were the first ones there they changed and ran in and said ''Jacob'' Jacob looked and said ''hey you guys'' still breathing hard. He whimpered and Seth toke the cloth from Bella and dabbed her head. Bella said ''hey I was…'' Seth growled and kept dapping. Jacob whimpered ''you guys please be nice I don't want arguing around my babies''. Embry Seth and Bella grumbled ''fine'' and Jacob nodded. Carlisle ran in and said ''ok everyone out except for Esme me Emmett and Billy''. Sam came in carrying Billy in his chair.

4 hours later everyone in the living room heard a cry and 4 minutes later they heard another one. Emmett grinned holding his daughter the oldest and Jacob looked down at their son the youngest one Emmett looked at them both they had caramel skin and they had black hair and boy had two little wolf ears on his head and the girl had sparkling skin. They both opened their eyes at the same time they had golden sparkling eyes. Emmett said ''what are their names'' Jacob said ''Alec and Alycia'' Emmett grinned and said ''hi Alycia'' Alycia looked up at him and cooed and grinned Jacob said ''hi my baby'' Alec purred softly and cooed gripping Jacob's finger. Jacob said ''you're my baby boy yes'' and kissed his head softly. Billy said ''can I…'' Jacob said ''yes dad you can hold him'' and he handed Alec to Billy. Alec stared at him and cooed softly and Billy said ''he looks like you when you were a baby Jake he's amazing but you didn't have the cute ears'' he rubbed the ears and Alec giggled.

Emmett handed Alycia to Jacob and Jacob grinned and Alycia grinned too and giggled and Jacob said ''you were the livelier one huh the one that always kicked me''. Alycia grinned and Jacob kissed her head and Esme said ''can I hold her'' and Jacob nodded and grinned and Esme toke her and Alycia grinned. Carlisle said ''her skin shines in the light like ours''. Esme said ''she's so cute'' Alycia and Alec whined and Billy said ''they miss their parents pups have to be near their parents for the first couple of days to get their scents''. Esme handed Alycia to Jacob and Billy handed Alec to Emmett. Emmett said ''hello my son'' Alec stared and cooed. Embry and Seth whined ''come on we wanna see we wanna see'' Carlisle opened the door and Embry and Seth walked in and grinned and Alec cooed Seth said ''you remember us'' and said ''can we hold''. Jacob said ''yes but after Paul and Leah'' Paul and Leah walked over and Jacob handed the little girl to Leah and Emmett handed the boy to Paul. Paul looked at Alec, Alec was sucking on his thumb calmly. Paul said ''hey Alec'' Alec looked up at him and grinned but kept sucking his thumb Alycia stared at Leah and Leah stared back and Alycia grinned and Leah smirked. Leah said ''you make cute babies Jake'' Jacob said ''what you thought my babies would be ugly''. Leah said ''uh…'' Paul said ''don't answer that''. Leah grinned and said ''no Jacob'' Jacob growled and said ''give me back my baby Leah'' and Leah said ''I love you Jake'' and handed Alycia back and hugged him. Seth said ''wow this is a wonderful day if Leah hugged someone'' Leah punched Seth in the arm and growled ''I'm leaving'' and Paul rubbed Alec's head and said ''I'm going to come back later with the other crib and the stuff I brought for the baby'' Jacob nodded and Paul kissed his head handing Alec to him too and left after his mate. Seth whined ''Jarred she hurt my arm'' and Jarred kissed his head and said ''its ok you know you shouldn't provoke your sister like that''. Seth pouted and huffed he picked up Alec and Alec grinned and Seth said ''aw you just made Uncle Seth happy''. Alec cooed and grinned Embry picked up Alycia and Alycia stared and Embry said ''hi sweet angel'' Alycia giggled and grinned.

After everyone got to hold the babies at least 3 times the babies and Jacob fell asleep in Emmett's and Jacob's room. Paul came over to bring the second babies things. Emmett had moved the room around to put Alec's things in. Emmett had painted Alycia's crib black and pink and Alec's crib had wolves engraved on the crib bottom it was brown and white. Paul put down the crib and put down the railing it could be taken off and made into a toddler's bed when he got older so was Alycia's. Emmett walked into his room and looked at his mate and two beautiful babies and smiled and climbed in and Alycia's eyes opened and she cooed and Emmett said ''your going to be papa's second princess aren't you'' and kissed her head and laid her on his chest she cooed and fell back to sleep. Emmett just watched his family sleep soundly he sighed he loved them with all his soul and he would protect them for the rest of his existence.

5 months later

Bella said ''Jake you and Emmett need to go out''. Jacob said ''my babies need me'' Alice said ''you have us Jake and not to mention the mu…I mean wolf pack'' and grinned. Edward said ''nice save'' and Alice said ''thank you brother''. Emmett walked down and said ''Jake their right''. Jacob whined ''but Alec needs me and he's never been away from me I know Alycia will be fine but…'' he bit his bottom lip. Alec looked up at him and giggled snuggling to him. Alec was always with Jacob he had to be in arm's length of him or he would cry and bad things happened when Alec cried he was a mommy's boy. Alec was a telepath and he could control the elements. Alycia was more calm like Jasper she liked being with Emmett more she didn't need to be with him all the time but she was daddies princess she did want Jacob some of the time though. She was a telepath to and she was a shield they found that out when Jacob was upstairs sleeping and Alec wanted him and didn't get him and he started a hurricane in the kitchen from crying so hard. Alycia just sat in her highchair nothing around her moved while Esme Alice and Emmett where all being thrown backwards by the winds.

Jacob said ''alright but I want you to call me if you have anything that goes wrong''. Alec was sleeping by the time they left to go to the movies and out to eat. They left Alice Esme Jasper and Carlisle were watching TV. Alycia was in the playpen trying to put her blocks into the little holes. She huffed when she couldn't and threw the toy out the playpen. Jasper laughed softly she had the same attitude as Jacob. Esme heard Alec move upstairs and whimper and she walked upstairs and toke him out and said ''hi my sweet heart'' Alec looked up at her and whimpered they walked downstairs. Alec turned his head and looked around the room and his eyes watered Esme squeaked ''no, no it's ok sweetie''. His lip trembled and he whimpered and Jasper ran over and tried to send happy waves but it didn't work Alec started to cry so much his face turned red. He whimpered crying Sam walked in and said ''hey pup'' Alec shook his head and cried harder. Billy wheeled in and said ''Jacob called us'' the wind picked up in the room Seth and Embry walked in and their was a tiny tornado in the room he screamed his head off. Billy said ''oh you hush little pup'' he pulled out a blanket of Jacob's and put it on him and Alec sniffed it and whimpered and snuggled into it and the wind died down in the room. Esme handed Alec to Billy and Billy said ''next time just give him something of Jacob's with a nice smell of him on it''. Sam said ''it will calm him down enough until Jacob gets back since Alycia is more like a vampire she's not as needy as a baby pup should be it will be like this until Alec is at least 11 years of age the pup needs to be around it's mom that's all we can think of that's why he doesn't like to be away from Jacob'' Seth walked over to Alycia and said ''hello beautiful wanna play with Uncle Seth'' Alycia grinned and Seth picked her up.

2 years later

Alec and Alycia pounced on Jacob and Jacob growled grabbing his two twins and growled ''leave me alone you two'' and laid on them. Alec and Alycia squeaked ''mommy, your heavy'' Jacob fake yawned and said ''well you two are very comfortable I'm going back to sleep night''. Alycia whined ''its morning time mommy wake up'' hitting his head. Jacob whined ''owwy'' Alycia said ''I'm sorry mommy'' and she kissed his head and Jacob said ''ok I'm ok now'' and grinned and sat up and yawned. He picked up Alec and said ''come on you two I'll fix some breakfast'' they had moved into their own house after the kids first birthday. Jacob walked down and Emmett was frozen Jacob said ''Em'' he looked and saw the phone next to his feet. Jacob said ''hello''

Rose growled ''where's Emmett''

Jacob growled when he heard the blond bitch over the phone. Alec said ''mommy, mommy what's wrong with papa''. He was pulling on Jacob's sweat pants. Jacob hung up the phone and said ''Emmett hey'' Emmett shook his head and said ''I'm ok Jacob''. Jacob nodded and Alycia ran over to Emmett and Emmett caught his little girl and said ''hey princess wanna watch some football with daddy''. Alycia said ''yeah'' Emmett said ''come on Alec wanna come too'' Alec said ''k'' and grabbed Emmett hand and they turned on the TV. Jacob stared and sighed and kissed Emmett's cheek and said ''morning'' Emmett said ''morning princess'' and kissed his lips and Alec and Alycia squeaked ''eww''. Emmett said ''hey now that's how…'' Jacob slapped him over the head and growled ''no'' and Emmett smirked and said ''alright then gosh'' holding up his hands.

Jacob started cooking and he could hear Alycia and Emmett scream ''what are you doing! Pass the dang ball''. Jacob giggled and said ''your influencing our daughter Emmett'' Emmett said ''what'' grinning. Alec walked in and said ''I don't get the point'' Jacob said ''neither does mommy sweetie'' and kissed his cheek and said ''would you like to watch me'' Alec nodded and Jacob sat him on the counter. Emmett walked in with Alycia and Alycia and Alec sat down and started eating Emmett kissed Jacob's neck and Jacob whimpered ''stop it Emmett''. Emmett said ''what am I doing'' smirking Jacob growled and Jacob said ''I have to go Christmas stuff shopping so you three are going to grandma's and grandpa's because I don't trust daddy with you in this house alone''. Emmett said ''what I know how to take care of the kids'' Jacob said ''uh huh and the last time I left you three alone paint was everywhere on both of them too''. Emmett said ''hehe what I didn't mean to I was into the game princess''. Jacob growled ''that's why your not watching them by yourself gosh'' and picked up the twins and said ''time to get dressed''.

Emmett was holding Alec he was sleeping in his lap at his parent's house. Alec rubbed his back and Alec purred sleeping. Alec was in a marvel's shirt and green shorts he was so tiny and cute. Emmett kissed the two year olds head. Alycia was coloring in her go Diego go book she was a little tomboy she was in a dress through it was an orange dress with jeans underneath. She had lightened up a bit Alec had darkened and she had black back length hair that was in a ponytail it was straight while Alec had long hair too but his was thick his hair went to the middle of his arm when wet but was to his shoulder's now. Alycia said ''daddy'' Emmett said ''yes angel'' Alycia said ''who is she'' and she pointed at Rosalie. Rose said ''why did she just call you daddy'' Emmett said ''because she is my daughter from Jacob Cullen my husband''. Emmett said ''come here angel'' Alycia went behind Emmett's leg. The Cullen's had gone out to hunt Emmett said ''what are you doing here''. Rosalie growled ''you married that MUTT!'' Emmett said ''yes 2 months after our twins were born''. Rose growled and Emmett growled back the Cullen's got back and said ''Rosalie'' Rose said ''Esme Carlisle'' Esme squeaked ''hi pumpkin'' and Alycia grinned and said ''grandma'' and Esme ran over and picked her up and said ''grandma made you and Alec something come on'' and Emmett said ''Alec's sleeping so he can stay with me he won't like waking up not with me''. Esme nodded and said ''I'll wrap it for him'' Esme said ''close your eyes'' Alycia closed them and Esme came down with a big quilt with Alycia's name on it, it was pink and black her favorite colors. It had Alycia Angelic Cullen stitched in with sparkly stitching. Since she liked sports she had stitched on football's soccer balls and crayons on it since she liked to color they could add more later on. Alycia squeaked when she opened her eyes and said ''cool!''. Alec woke up and rubbed his eyes and yawned and said ''papa is mommy back'' Emmett said ''no not yet''. Alec climbed down and said ''grandma what's that''. Esme said ''your sister's present'' Alec said ''do I get one'' Esme said ''of course sweetie''. She pulled out a brown and blue blanket it had Alec Stephen Cullen in sparkling stitching and it had little wolves and trees on it since he loved the woods. He grinned and said ''thank you grandma'' and Esme grinned and kissed his head and said ''come on pumpkin's let's go make some cookies'' Alec and Alycia said ''k'' and grabbed her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett Jacob Story

Chapter Three

Jacob walked into the house and looked at the blond vampire she growled and he growled too. Alec ran into the living room and said ''mommy!''. Jacob grinned and said ''hi my pup'' he picked him up and Alec purred and rubbed against him. Alycia ran downstairs and said ''mommy'' Jacob grinned and said ''Alycia'' Alycia ran at him and hugged him and Jacob said ''I missed my angel too'' and Alycia said ''I know you did'' Jacob growled ''smart mouth'' Alycia grinned and kissed his cheek. Emmett said ''do you want to go home'' Jacob said ''yes we are going to decorate'' Alec and Alycia said ''yay!'' and Jacob said ''come on pumpkin'' and Alec lifted his arms and Jacob picked him back up and Jacob said ''mommy loves his baby yes'' and Alec purred softly when he rubbed behind his ears.

Rose said ''Emmett'' Emmett ignored her and picked up his daughter. Alycia grabbed his cheeks Emmett growled and Alycia grinned and laid her head on his shoulder Emmett said ''my baby girl'' Alycia purred and grinned tugging on Emmett's ear sucking on her thumb. Esme said ''bye Jake sweetie'' and Jacob said ''bye Esme'' and kissed her cheek and left and Emmett said ''later mom dad'' and walked out. Rose growled and Edward said ''Rose get over this he's happy with Jacob and his kids''. Rosalie screamed ''he cheated on me'' Jasper said ''you left him'' Rose growled. Esme and Carlisle said ''like it or not Emmett is with Jacob he's married to Jacob not you''. Rose walked away and said ''he is going to be mine''. She went to her room.

Friday

Esme said ''are my babies going to help me decorate'' Alec squeaked ''yes'' Alycia whined ''grandma we decorated our house Monday''. Esme pouted and Alycia growled and said ''fine'' and grinned softly. Jacob grinned with Bella watching the toddler's on Emmett's shoulders putting stuff on the huge tree Carlisle had found. Bella said ''they are so cute'' Seth and Embry came walking in and squeaked ''aw we missed the first part of the decorating''. Alec and Alycia squeaked ''Uncle Seth Uncle Em''. They scrambled trying to get down and Paul walked in and they both ran at him Seth growled ''hey they were coming to us'' Paul said ''so I'm their second papa so they love me more'' and picked up the two and said ''hey pup's'' Alec grinned and said ''missed you missed you'' Paul said ''of course you did'' Leah said ''stop being cocky'' Leah and Alycia stared at each other Alycia crossed her arms and Leah smirked and Alycia and said ''Leah'' Leah said ''Alycia'' Alycia said ''I still don't like you'' Leah said ''I love you too brat'' and Alycia giggled and kissed her cheek. Jacob muttered ''I will never understand your relationship'' he shook his head.

They were drinking hot chocolate when Rose walked in and growled when she saw the wolves there. Alice was talking to Seth and Embry about the decorations which were sliver and gold. Embry said ''I decorated mine and Quil's place sliver and pink'' Quil growled ''you mean just pink everywhere I look pink, pink'' and groaned. Embry said ''hush it's pretty though'' and Quil growled Jarred said ''ours just sparkles everywhere if I see another sparkle I'm going to explode'' Alycia walked over with a sparkly ornament and squealed when Jarred picked her up and tickled her and said ''see'' Alycia screamed ''no uncle Jarred'' giggling uncontrollably. Jacob giggled and said ''she's going to pee if you don't stop''. Jarred said ''fine I'll let you go for now''. Alycia was still giggling she hoped down. She sat down with Alec he was sipping his coco between Jacob's legs Jacob rubbed his head softly. Edward looked at Rose and said ''what are you thinking'' Edward hadn't heard one nasty thought in her head when it should have been cursing in her head. Rose said ''none of your business'' she crossed her arms.

Emmett picked up Alec and Alec looked up at him and purred and laid his head on his chest Emmett said ''are you sleepy'' Alec nodded and yawned and Alycia yawned too. Emmett picked her up too and said ''hey princess'' and Alycia said ''not sleepy papa not sleepy'' she fell asleep when Jacob toke her listening to his heartbeat. Tomorrow was Christmas Emmett smirked Jacob grinned and kissed his cheek softly and Emmett muttered ''I love you princess'' Jacob said ''I know'' and Emmett growled ''hey'' and Jacob giggled and said ''love you too'' and kissed his lips. Emmett grinned and kissed Alycia's head and Alycia purred softly in her sleep. Alec said ''Santa'' he was sleeping Jacob grinned and kissed his head and they left to go back to their house.

Alec and Alycia both ran downstairs when the smelled pancakes and cinnamon rolls. They looked at the table filled with breakfast food and looked at all the presents under the tree. They squeaked and Jacob and Emmett walked out of the kitchen and said ''go at it'' and Alec and Alycia ran to the tree at lightning speed. Sam Emily Paul Leah Seth Jarred and Embry and Quil walked in with their presents. The Cullen's ran in too Esme grinned watching them open the presents. Jasper said ''your present's from me are outside'' they ran outside and they both screamed ''cool!'' when they saw two small motorcycle's they were pink and black and orange and black with their initial's on them. Jacob squeaked ''Jasper what the heck man now I'm going to worry my butt off''. Jasper said ''I got you one too'' and Jacob looked and saw a Harley Davidson motorcycle. He squeaked ''oh my freaking god shut up'' Jasper grunted when Jacob hugged him tightly and screamed ''I love you dude you're the best brother ever'' and Jasper grinned and said ''thank you'' and Jacob grinned. Jacob walked in and Emmett said ''here princess'' Jacob opened it and grinned when he saw Alycia and Emmett and Alec and Jacob on the outside of the picture frame and he opened the picture frame and saw all of them together. Emmett said ''I know…'' Jacob hugged him tightly and kissed his lips and said ''I love it more then my bike Emmett'' and grinned and said ''love you so much'' and hugged him tightly and Emmett grinned and nodded and said ''love you to princess''.

Alycia giggled and said ''eww'' and Emmett said ''come on give papa a kiss'' Alycia squeaked ''no way'' Alec ran at them. Alycia growled and sighed and ran to them too and Alec kissed Jacob's cheek Alycia said ''I'm starving'' and Emmett and Jacob said ''of course you are''. Alycia ran to the table Alec was tugging on Jacob's hair softly. He purred and Jacob kissed his head and said ''did you open all of your present's from Santa'' Alec said ''yep'' and Jacob grinned and said ''you haven't even gone to grandma's and grandpa's'' Alec grinned.

They got to Esme's and Carlisle's and they grinned when they looked under the tree. Carlisle said ''there's a couple of present's for you guys too'' looking at the wolves. Esme hand Jacob 5 gifts and Jacob looked at the IPad laptop and accessories to go with them. Jacob hugged them and said ''thanks mom dad'' and Carlisle and Esme grinned and nodded. The pack had gotten IPad's each. Jacob was snuggled into Emmett he was behind him with his arms around his mate and kids. Alycia was playing with his finger's when Rose walked in and said ''I want to talk to Emmett'' Edward stood up and said ''Rose'' Rose said ''stay out of my head I'm here to make a deal''. Emmett said ''I don't want to talk to you'' he rubbed Alycia's head and the toddler purred. Alec and Jacob were almost asleep until Rose walked in. Edward said ''why would you do this he is happy…'' Emmett said ''what Edward''. Edward looked away and said ''Emmett'' Emmett started to get pissed he said ''what is going on!'' Jasper was trying to send calming waves to him. Edward said ''she wants you to come back to her if you don't then she's going to tell the Volturi about Jake and the twins''. Jacob sat up catching Alec before he fell off his chest. Alec whimpered ''mommy'' Jacob said ''she can…'' Rose hissed ''I can and I will you will stay away from me and Emmett or I will tell the Volturi and they kill those kids''. Emmett said ''pup'' Jacob said ''you are a fucking bitch'' Alycia said ''mommy'' Jacob said ''Emmett'' Emmett muttered ''I can't let them hurt you or our kids Jake'' Jacob said ''what about Alycia and Alec he just started to want to be around you as much as me'' Emmett looked at the twins and said ''angel Ally'' Alycia said ''daddy what's wrong''. Emmett said ''your not going to see me for a while'' Rose growled ''how about forever'' Jacob changed and growled. Emmett said ''Jake'' Jacob whimpered Jacob picked up Alec and put him on his back and Alycia said ''why daddy'' Emmett said ''I just can't'' Alycia's eyes watered Emmett had never seen Alycia cry since she was born. He said ''angel'' Jacob put Alycia on his back and ran off. Emmett said ''Jake''.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

2 year laters later Emmett didn't know where Jake and his kids were no one knew Alice was blocked because of Alycia's shield the wolf pack hadn't heard from him either but they didn't speak to them because of Rose being back. It was her fault that they were gone his family was gone and the last time he saw them they were crying. He growled Jasper kept bikes clean and well maintained no one touched them. Esme had Jacob's gifts still in their room. Emmett still had the house the way they had it when they left. Emmett walked into the house and looked at the picture Jacob loved so much.

Jacob looked back at Alycia and Alec. The two were now four years old Alycia said ''mommy'' Jacob said ''yeah''. She said ''I miss papa'' Jacob sighed and said ''I do to'' Alycia refused to forget about Emmett. Alec had already he didn't even know what he looked like. He was still clingy to Jacob. Jacob said ''we can go back but we can't go see him you will be close to him but we can't see him'' Alycia looked at him and nodded. Alycia's hair hadn't grown much she was still a tomboy but she was more mature then Alec, Alec was a still like a baby mostly. He sighed and said ''well let's go'' he had been in VA for the whole two years he had met a guy but he still loved Emmett he sighed and rubbed his head.

Two weeks later

Jacob whined ''no you guys can't go to school you have to stay with mommy''. Alycia whined ''mom!'' Alec said ''I stay'' and Jacob said ''I guess you two have to go Alycia keep your brother in your shield ok so he won't go off ok I'll be here at 12 alright the they were at Forks Preschool. Alycia said ''yes mam'' and Jacob grinned and nodded and kissed their heads. Alec hugged him tightly Jacob kissed his head he had his hair in a puffy ponytail. He said ''mommy'' Jacob said ''its ok sweetie I'll be here when you get out ok I promise'' Alec nodded and kissed his cheek. Jacob said ''I love you two'' and Alycia and Alec said ''bye mommy love you two'' and ran off to the front door where the teacher was she grinned and waved to Jacob and Jacob waved back. Jacob sighed and slid down in the park he missed his baby's already it had just been an hour.

Emmett walked into town with Jasper he said ''we will have to move soon'' Jasper nodded they walked by the preschool and saw Alec playing in the sand. Emmett said ''Alec'' Alec looked and ran off. Emmett said ''Alec…'' he came back out behind Alycia. Alycia looked she had caramel skin but light her hair had thickened a little bit. Emmett said ''angel'' Alycia stared Jasper said ''they have grown'' Emmett nodded and he walked in and Alycia looked at him and backed up and Emmett said ''Alycia angel…'' Alycia said ''mommy said we can't see you Ally doesn't know who you are''. Alec was hiding behind his sister Emmett said ''I…'' Alycia stepped closer and Alec said ''Angie''. Alycia said ''he's papa Alec'' Alec said ''papa'' the bell rang and Jacob's voice said ''what are you doing here''. Alec ran to the fence and Jacob picked him up. Alycia said ''mommy'' Jacob said ''come on it's dangerous to see him I told you that'' and Alycia nodded and ran to him and Jacob said ''Emmett go back to the bitch'' and said ''come on mommy made cookies'' Alec grinned and Alycia looked at Emmett and Jasper and Jacob sighed and said ''go on''. Emmett looked at Jacob and Alycia ran over and hugged Emmett's legs and purred. Emmett picked her up and hugged her tightly and said ''I missed you angel I miss all of you'' and looked at Jacob and Jacob said ''Alycia let's go''. Alycia kissed Emmett's cheek and hoped down and grabbed Jacob's pants legs. Alycia grinned at dinner that night she hadn't smiled so big in two years it was a real smile to. Jacob grinned and looked at Alec he was eating. Jacob said ''what's wrong my baby'' Alec said ''is he papa''. Jacob nodded and Alec said ''why is he not here''. Jacob said ''a lady said that she would hurt us if he didn't stay away from us'' Alec said ''so we can't see him'' Jacob shook his head no Alec said ''then why papa here'' and Jacob turned and looked at Emmett at the back door he smirked and Jacob growled ''go away!'' Emmett said ''nope'' Jacob growled and Emmett said ''she's out hunting I can spend some time with you guys''. Jacob growled ''Emmett'' Emmett walked in and kissed his lips and Jacob moaned and kissed him back and whimpered and Emmett growled ''MINE" his arm wrapped around Jacob's waist. They heard ''eww gross'' Emmett looked and Alycia was hiding her head and Alec was giggling. Jacob grinned and Emmett put his head in Jacob's neck and breathed in. He muttered ''I even miss grossing the kids out'' and laughed. Jacob said ''Emmett you have to leave I won't risk my kids ok'' Emmett said ''just let me think of something ok please the pack and my family miss you guys so much''. Jacob said ''Emmett'' Emmett said ''I'll talk to Rose so my family can see them'' Jacob said ''you shouldn't have to talk to her about this Emmett if you had just let me...'' Emmett said ''and you were in front of the kids Jake you wouldn't have forgave yourself if you killed someone in front of them even her''. Jacob looked at Alec and Alycia and they were hiding their veggies. Jacob said ''I guess so and your still going to eat those'' Alec and Alycia looked up like they were deer caught in headlights. They both grinned saying ''hehe'' Alec said ''Angie told me too'' Alycia screamed ''no I didn't!'' Alec said ''I was influenced'' Alycia growled ''brat'' and kicked his leg. Alec whimpered and cried and Jacob picked him up and said ''Alec you made your sister do it and Alycia no hitting or kicking your baby brother you shouldn't have hid your veggies you're an example for your little brother he does what you do you know that''. Alycia whined ''sorry mommy'' Jacob said ''go to your room and if I hear that TV on I will beat you go on I'll have a cookie for you in a bit but you need to know not to hurt your little brother'' Alycia said ''fine'' and hopped down and went upstairs. Emmett said ''I'll go I mean can I'' Jacob said ''you're her dad so you can then you leave'' and Emmett nodded and kissed his lips and Alec grabbed his cheeks and said ''hi papa'' Emmett smiled and said ''hey Ally I missed you'' and kissed Alec's head and went upstairs into Alycia's room she had sports stuff everywhere. She was tossing a ball up and down and Emmett caught it and sat on her bed and said ''wow I'm too big for this bed'' and grunted squeezing into the twin-size bed. Alycia said ''papa you're going to break my bed'' and grinned and Emmett pulled her on his chest and said ''so what's up with you''. Alycia muttered ''I have anger issues'' and Emmett chuckled and said ''really a four year old has anger issues''. Alycia said ''I don't feel four ever since we left you I don't like to see mommy upset since Alec is still a baby, baby I had to step up''. Emmett's chest hurt when he heard his daughter talk it was not his baby girl at all. He rubbed her back and said ''stop stepping up and be a toddler ok I will find someway to be here four you guys again then you can be in your old room again and uncle Jasper still has your bike motorcycles he doesn't let anyone touch them he keeps them nice and clean'' Alycia said ''papa I missed you'' and purred softly. Emmett said ''and don't hurt your baby brother he's a baby he is still a pup he's not growing like you he might know right from wrong but you have to teach him still''. Alycia yawned and said ''yes sir'' and kissed his cheek and fell asleep. Jacob said ''I wish I could totally take a picture you look like a bunched up huge worm'' and giggled. Emmett smirked and said ''ha-ha your hilarious really''. He moved the toddler to the bed and walked over to Jake and Jacob said ''thank you for that I know that she felt like she had to be a grown up and take care of me she acted just like you'' his eyes watered and Emmett said ''princess'' Jacob growled ''I'm acting like a girl again''. Emmett smirked and said ''yes you are'' and Jacob squeaked when Emmett picked him up taking him to his room. Jacob whimpered ''Emmett'' Emmett said ''Alec's sleep right'' Jacob said ''yes…ah'' when Emmett sucked on his neck.

Emmett growled ''now I can make you scream like a girl''. Jacob growled ''I will not let you touch me when you touch…'' Emmett suckled on his nipple threw the shirt he was wearing. Emmett said ''I don't sleep with Rose I could never do that to you and plus she doesn't have the right parts'' and Jacob cried out when Emmett pushed a finger into him. Emmett growled he was still so tight he growled ''MINE'' Emmett kissed his lips. Emmett growled ''you're going to wake the kids with all this noise princess'' biting the base of his neck Jacob was biting his bottom lip he whimpered ''stop it then''. Emmett said ''mmm can't do that or I'll have a hard on for the rest of the night'' and pushed a second finger into him and Jacob's eyes rolled back Emmett licked the blood off of Jacob's lip and sucked and Jacob whined and flipped them over and looked down at him and growled ''MINE!''. Emmett smirked when he saw Jacob's wolf in his eyes.

Emmett said ''what do you want puppy'' Jacob rubbed Emmett's hard on and Emmett groaned. Jacob purred into his neck and kissed and licked his neck rubbing his cock Jacob hovered over him and slid down and whimpered and Emmett growled ''damn it fucking hell''. He was so tight he groaned and thrusted up and Jacob gasped ''oh god Emmett'' Emmett growled ''ride me'' Jacob whimpered obeying his mate and ridding his cock. Emmett grabbed his hips forcing the pup to ride him faster and harder. He flipped them over and growled ''MINE'' and pulled Jacob's legs to his shoulders and thrusted harder and faster into him making the bed hit the wall. Jacob was whimpering and crying out his name Emmett growled and came deep inside his mate and growled Jacob screamed and came too and whimpered and Emmett laid on the bed and huffed Jacob laid on his chest and said ''love you Emmett'' and played with his hand and Emmett kissed his hand that still had his ring on it. Jacob purred and sighed falling asleep but he didn't want to. Emmett said ''go to sleep princess'' and kissed his head and said ''I love you so much'' and Jacob purred softly and fell asleep. Emmett stayed for an hour and walked to his kids rooms Alec's room had blocks and toys in it he was sleeping in a racecar bed he had a Sippy cup next to him Emmett kissed his head and rubbed his head and the pup purred ''papa'' in his sleep he was so happy that Alec knew his touch. He walked to Alycia's room and kissed her head and said ''I'll see you later angel'' and Alycia's eyes opened and she said ''papa'' Emmett said ''I have to go ok I'll see you tomorrow after school ok'' Alycia yawned and nodded and kissed his cheek and fell back to sleep.


End file.
